


DISCONTINUED I DONT CARE ABT IT

by Sunsetwarrior



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soulmates, Earth AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, aliens on earth, au without sburb, i can’t make rose and Dave siblings without making dirk and Roxy related, no SBurb AU, nobody is straight, same with John/Jane/jade/jake, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetwarrior/pseuds/Sunsetwarrior
Summary: At age 10, you receive a mark somewhere on your body that tells you about your soulmate. As you age, more marks will appear.Dave Strider is 13, and has 3 marks.He doesn’t know what his marks mean, or why he only has three. He just knows that his soulmate is out there, and that they need help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by MC Escher that’s my favourite Mc by Unda, go check that out!
> 
> Dedicated to my moirail.
> 
> Slow updates

Your name is Dave Strider. You are 13. You are an albino. You enjoy rapping, drawing, making music, photography, dead things, the occasional anime, swords, and irony. You only have 3 marks. 

Most people your age have 5-6. Most adults have around 20. The marks stop at age 20. You only have 3.

This could mean a couple of things. Maybe your soulmate is only 8-10 and you’ll meet them when you’re both adults. Maybe your soulmate is autistic and only has a few things to describe them. Maybe your soulmate is a late bloomer. The adults say that a lot, but you’re not quite sure they know what they mean either.

Your brother is covered in marks. All up his arms, legs, back, chest. Not his face though. Nobody gets marks on their face. Most 16 year olds have 15 or so marks. Either he has the most interesting soulmate ever, or he has more than one. It’s not uncommon of to have two soulmates, but you’re guessing he has three, which is kinda uncommon.

Back to your marks. You have a weird drippy blood design on your lower back that makes it look like you’re bleeding out of a gash, but the blood is a bit brighter than normal blood. There’s an intricate drawing of a book in the middle of your back, the book has a woven design bordering a heart on the cover. And around your neck, a silver chain. 

One day you wake up with a sense of dread. You feel like something is going to happen. Something bad. Something dangerous. 

Throughout the day, your marks start to burn, they burn with a white-hot fire that you never knew they could burn with. The pain is ceaseless but it gets the message to you. Your soulmate is out there. Your soulmate needs help.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Karkat

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You live on a planet called Alternia. You have mutant blood and strange marks. You are destined to die. 

Or at least, that’s how it used to be.

When your friends found out about your blood, they didn’t hurt you. They didn’t report you to the authorities. They said they’d help you. Some of your friends have strange marks too. Vriska. Kanaya. Aradia. 

You have 5 marks. A sword of some kind on your left wrist. A bright red gear on your right bicep. A strange looking device you assume is a camera on your left shoulderblade. A black flybeast on your right thigh. And a pair of douchey looking sunglasses on you left ankle. You don’t know what this means, but it’s probably not good.

Your higher-blooded friends, specifically Feferi and Eridan, used their ranks to get you a ship. Vriska and Kanaya got you coordinates to a far-off planet called “Earth.” Sollux used his hacking skills to cover up your disappearance. 

You almost died a number of times, and every time you felt... a sort of phantom pain. Like a phantom emotion? Like someone around you was... worried about you?

Well after 1/4 of a sweep of floating around in space and trying not to die, you crash land on what you suppose is “Earth.”

Unfortunately you’ve landed behind the hive of a strange buck-toothed creature that keeps yelling about a “dad come help” and an “ay-lee-ihn,” whatever that means.


End file.
